1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a security system used to discourage breaking and entry through skylights and other vents, shafts or wells commonly incorporated into residential, commercial, institutional or industrial construction.
2. Description of Prior Art
For many years skylights and other points of access have been a source of breaking and entry. Past attempts to address this problem have incorporated flat barlike grids to cover the point of access.
The points of difference disclosed in these systems have been in regards to the anchoring process for grid systems disclosed in Fipke et.al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,861 and the process employed to adjust a grid system relative the interior dimensions of the subject point of access as disclosed in Badger et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,334 and Shapiro U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,878 and O.H. Boyer U.S. Pat. No. 1,055,127.
A additional area of difference has been the placement of a grid system as regards a subject point of access as disclosed in Whitnell U.S. Pat. No. 123,530 and Keyes U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,564.